Behind the Mask
I always knew there was a heart behind her skin. I also knew it wasn't cold and unforgiving. But even she believed she was evil. But I know what's behind the mask. Written by Jessica Characters Main Katie (own character), The Blossomed Beauty Heather, The Queen Bee Minor Katie, The Sweet Girl The Killer, The Killer Mrs. Labrador The Mean Teacher Sadie, The Sweet Girl's Friend The Story As the black-haired, black-souled girl passed by me in the hallway of school, she let out a single snicker. "You'll never know what's behind the mask." ~-~-~-~ "Katie Shnell?" As I carelessly looked out of the large stain-glass window of my art class, my table "buddy", Katie Saunders, tapped my shoulder. "K.C.," she hissed, "she's calling you." "Katie Shnell?!" As I awoke from the stain-glass trance, Mrs. Labrador sounded much more agitated. "Here!" I gleefully shouted. She may be my least favorite teacher, let alone person, but I always try to impress my teachers with a perky reply. "Okay then..." she replied, moving on to the next name: Daniel Sven. I spaced out, once more. I hadn't really slept the night before, trying to finish the biggest final paper I've ever written. Of course, I waited until the last possible second to write it. Thank gosh my mom didn't find out. "Moving on..." ~-~-~-~ After we learned about some stupid artist in art, and wasted nearly a whole period just talking about him, I had a free period. Since it was already the end of the day, I could've just left. I wasn't the only one to have a free tenth period, so did Heather Cooper, Katie Saunders, and Sadie Kaunders. Me and my least favorite people with the same free. What a coincidence. I slowly made my way down the long spiral staircase to the first floor. I had already collected my stuff when I passed them. I call them the Bitches of the School. Once we were in the middle of the hallway, I confronted her. "You know you don't have to be mean to everyone. And I know you don't want to be," I told her. Sadie and Katie walked away, knowing Heather couldn't possibly be happy after this. "Well, if it isn't Smelly Shnell," Heather said. "What are you doing here?" I slowly breathed. "I know what your hiding." "What could I''' be hiding?" Heather asked. "I know what's behind your mask. The play you put on every day, it's '''fake," I told her sternly. Heather giggled. "You're so stupid, Smelly." "Shut up!" I shouted. "Heather... why can't you just show us all the true you?!" As the black-haired, black-souled girl passed by me in the hallway of school, she let out a single snicker. "You'll never know what's behind the mask." And that was it. It was the last I saw of Heather. According to the school counselor, Heather had been killed in her sleep later that night. No one knew of our encounter, other than Katie and Sadie, but they don't believe I did it. I had snuck into the crime scene to see what evidence had been found so far. The only piece of evidence was a mask based off of the one from the Phantom. And, there was a note. I always knew there was a heart behind her skin. I also knew it wasn't cold and unforgiving. But even she believed she was evil. But I know what's behind the mask. I scanned the poem for any finger prints, but it was wiped clean. Once I got home, I went to my computer. There was an e-mail. It was from an unknown e-mail address. I opened it. A video appeared. I hit play. A camera was shown in the familiar room of Heather. She was lying in her bed, snoring. All of a sudden, the cameraman shoved a pillow over Heather's face and suffocated her. My body had become stiff. I was watching Heather's death. I quickly scanned the e-mail with my eyes. It said the person was online from somewhere close to me. An IM popped up on my screen. themisteryofdeath: Hello, Katie. How are you? themisteryofdeath: I'm fine. I froze up even more. He sent one more IM. themisteryofdeath: Time for you to die. I quickly turned my head, and he was there. The man that killed me. And Heather. He was the man behind the mask. He was the one who took control of Heather and made her act the way she did. She learned it from him. He was Heather's father. Trivia *This went from a long drama, to a one-shot. *This story turned out freakier than I had planned. The long story would've ended with Heather dying, similar to how she did. *Heather's father being the killer was a last-second idea. *This was my first story on here. *Katie Shnell is based off of my sister. *Heather is amongst my top five favorite characters, explaining this story. Category:Story Category:Jessica's Stories Category:J;3 Category:Badge Addiction it's pretty serious Category:Adding catergories Category:Addiction to badges Category:Random Category:Epicness Category:EPICNESS Category:Epic Category:Epicc Category:Writing Category:Writing addiction